Les guerriers
by Clo1250
Summary: La révolte a échoué et les vainqueurs gênants éliminés... Des dizaines d'années après, les Hunger Games continuent inéluctablement leur route meurtrière. C'est la deuxième expiation cette année... * fanfiction réécrite
1. Prologue

Il y a des jours comme ça, quand l'espoir détale. Ça fait réellement du bien de l'assumer sans aucun retour. Mais également de pouvoir y faire face. C'est un triste manège qui reprend ses tours. Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Deux ans de lutte interminable entre le Capitole et les treize districts... pour voir à nouveau une défaite amère, celle qui vous brûle les entrailles, celle qui vous reste au fond de la gorge... Tant de morts, de vies dévastées, de villes brûlées et disparues, de routes détruites. Et presque tous les anciens vainqueurs exécutés, du moins ceux qui faisaient partie de la révolte, sauf quelques gagnants des districts du côté du Capitole. On savait donc une pénurie de mentors pour les Hunger Games, et on redoutait les années à venir.

Le nouveau président s'était bien gardé d'apparaitre officiellement. Mais on sait tous qu'il le fera lors de l'inauguration des premiers jeux de la Faim. Et étrangement, pour ne pas dire heureusement, il n'en avait pas modifié les règles. Aucun changement. Mais pour les premiers Hunger Games, il y en aura forcément une spéciale, comme pour les Expiations. Mais aucun bruit ne court. Le Capitole reprend ses habitudes et revit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils reprennent tous leurs costumes ridicules et extravants qui les caractérisent si bien. Les districts, eux, revivent dans la terreur et se résignent à survivre dans la pauvreté, chaque enfant reprenant des tessarae. Engendrant ainsi le cycle meurtrier des jeux.

Nous n'avions plus de force, plus de volonté après avoir vu la mort de nos proches. Mais d'où venait donc le feu qui s'empare de nos entrailles quand on mentionne les révoltes ? Toutes les têtes à leur origine étaient mortes. Katniss, le geai moqueur, celle qui portait tous nos espoirs, a disparu lors d'un bombardement sur un bunker du 12, Peeta lui a été capturé et torturé au sein du Capitole, avant de succomber à ses blessures. Haymitch a été exécuté, comme beaucoup d'autres, sur la place publique. Il n'a plus de survivants. Seule Enobaria et quelques vainqueurs rares du 1 et du 2 ont demeuré. Nous avions perdu nos protecteurs.

Les enfants ont, comme par hasard, miraculeusement été épargnés. Pour les Hunger Games, on avait deviné. Évidement, c'était un nouveau moyen de pression. Et cela marche très bien. Les cris résonnent toujours dans nos têtes. Les rêves n'existent plus, pas plus que l'innocence. On ne pleurait plus, à force d'avoir épuisé toutes nos larmes. Nos frères tombés dans l'oubli, les droits de l'Homme, tout cela gardait une place dans nos cœurs. Malgré la défaite. Un jour, tout rejaillera.

On a tous les mêmes rêves. On doit pouvoir changer l'histoire.


	2. Chapter 1 : Ce qu'il en reste

Chapitre 1 : Ce qu'il reste

Mes yeux me piquaient. Je les ouvris avec lenteur, aveuglé sous le Soleil qui passait à travers mes rideaux. Fichus trous. Je tentai de les habituer à la lumière que...

\- Shone ! Shone !

Je me redressai sur mon lit piteux et dévisageai ma petite sœur de douze ans tandis qu'elle me souriait avec assurance, un de ces merveilleux sourires dont elle seule avait la recette . Je le lui retournai comme je ne le faisais à personne d'autre. Couvert d'un simple caleçon, je me levai avec des courbatures que le travail avait causées.

\- Je t'ai juste ramené des fleurs grand frère ! Natalya et Gordon te cherchent. Ils sont juste là, dans le salon.

Je tournai ma tête brusquement. Ils étaient là, dans ma baraque ? Ils n'étaient jamais venus en dix ans d'amitié. Il fallait dire que je ne tenais pas trop à ce qu'on inspectait l'endroit où je vivais avec ma mère et ma sœur. Ma maison, bien que minuscule, était pour moi comme un symbole de paix, de liberté personnelle, celle que les autres ne peuvent bafouer. Comme un empire. Bon. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain d'un pas lourd.

\- Merci petite sœur.

Et elle sortit avec un petit rire, ses cheveux longs noirs virevoltants dans l'air. Elle était si jolie , avec sa petite moue. Elle était la prunelle de mes yeux. Notre maison se situait très près des champs de fleurs, non loin des productions de blé, et à dix minutes de la ville principale, dans une petit village plutôt chaleureux. C'était une petite maison propre sans pour autant sortir de l'ordinaire. Nous avions connu pire auparavant, mais bon, c'était sans compter sur le départ prématuré de mon père... Il y avait seulement deux petites chambres, en plus d'une petite pièce, la salle de bain, et un minuscule salon, où se trouvait un canapé miteux. Et pourtant, on ne comptait plus les envieux à la vue d'un tel « paradis "

Je traversai donc le salon où se trouvaient déjà mes deux amis. Ma mère avait sûrement dû partir pour « l'infirmerie » du district, située dans la grande ville. Je les saluai d'un hochement de tête rapide avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Après ma courte douche, je sortis enfin, tout habillé et, entendant mes amis chahuter avec ma sœur, m'approchai d'eux.

\- Ah te voilà enfin ! On t'attend depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant, ricana Gordon.

\- Désolé, mais je venais juste de me réveiller. Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes-là ?

\- Oh juste une petite visite héhé, on voulait voir ta maison !

Je lui donnai une petite tape, tandis que je regardai Natalya, comme pour qu'elle acquiesçât ses paroles. Elle me sourit timidement.

En fait, je ne voulais pas trop qu'on vienne chez moi, car chacune de ses parcelles me rappelait mon père. Et ça faisait mal. Mon père était un bon homme. Mais il avait perdu la tête à cause de l'alcool, et s'était mis à frapper ma mère. Quand il avait été pacificateur pour nous donner des conditions de vie élevés, il avait détruit énormément de vies pour le Capitole pendant la révolte, et je l'avais haï pour ça. Il s'était alors réfugié ici. Et était devenu comme un monstre assoiffé de soif et de reconnaissance. Sans limites et extrêmement violent. Il restait mon père après tout, mais ses meurtres l'avaient rendu fou. C'était juste un homme blessé par ses propres actes, perdu dans son humanité, perdu pour toujours.

Un meurtre n'est jamais un acte glorieux, même lorsqu'il s'agit d'un homme déchu, tombé dans l'oubli, un ennemi. Mais surtout quand il s'agit de votre père.

Mais un homme avait toujours réussi à me sauver du gouffre qui attendait les meurtriers : quand je repensais à mon grand-père, je me disais qu'à chaque chose, il y avait toujours une raison, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise.

\- Alors elle est comment ma maison ? Demandai-je avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu sais que tu as de la chance Shone ? Si je vivais dans une maison comme ça... J'pourrais y emmener plein de filles ! Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi ? Tu as toutes les filles que tu veux...

Il n'avait pas changé ce bougre. C'était un bon ami, Gordon. Toujours optimiste, amuseur de la galerie, le blagueur. Il avait un grand cœur. C'était d'ailleurs mon meilleur ami. Il était bien plus petit et mince que moi. Sa tête brune respirait la joie de vivre. Mais autant vous le dire, il n'avait pas beaucoup de succès auprès des filles. Il était trop intelligent, comme je le lui disais. Mais un magnifique rire avait aussi empli la pièce.

\- Et toi Natalya ?

\- Très jolie. J'aimerais bien habiter ici... hum, non dans une maison comme celle-là. Me répondit-t-elle en rougissant.

Je rigolai doucement, tout en haussant un sourcil. Natalya était une très jolie fille. Elle faisait des ravages avec son teint clair, chose rare dans ce district et ses longs cheveux noirs. Ses yeux bruns en amande étaient saisissants. Elle était cependant plus petite que Gordon. Depuis quelques temps, on ne pouvait plus discuter ensemble sans qu'elle ne rougissait... Elle m'attirait mais je savais que je ne l'aimais pas. Elle était comme une sœur pour moi, mais elle était surtout la fille du maire. Même si elle était parfois insultée en vue de son père, comme moi je l'avais été un moment à cause de mon père, nombres sont ceux qui l'admiraient pour sa beauté et sa générosité. Elle était hors de mon pouvoir. Ma mère aidant les médecins du district, c'était moi qui devais travailler. Je travaillais dans les champs, aidait à la récolte et dans les moulins. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai acquis ma force.

\- En fait Shone, on s'est dit que comme demain c'était la moisson, on devrait passer la journée ensemble avec ta sœur, si tu veux, dit Gordon.

\- Pourquoi pas, je suis d'accord. Je dois passer à la Plaque vite fait vendre des trucs.

\- Pas de problème on t'accompagne. Répliqua Natalya de sa voix douce.

Je les remerciai, et sortis de la maison, suivi par le groupe, ma petite sœur me prenant la main en chantant quelques ballades du district. Les habitants étaient en effervescence. Demain c'était la Moisson. Ils devaient tous se préparer. Même pour un évènement aussi sordide que celui-ci, chaque occasion était bonne pour une moindre festivité . Les champs, plus blonds et resplendissants que jamais, laissaient entrevoir de jeunes bourgeons qui n'attendaient que de montrer leurs couleurs vives. J'aimais l'odeur du district au réveil, voir le ciel du plus pur bleu. La nuit, les étoiles étaient magnifiques.

J'avais toujours aimé ce district. Ma maison avait toujours été ici. Je ne m'occupais pas du fait qu'on était un des districts les plus pauvres et que les ruines étaient proéminentes ici. Énormément de bâtiments avaient été détruits, mais en cinquante ans , certains ont été reconstruits. On s'entraidait entre habitants. On était tous liés, surtout depuis la Révolte, il y a un quart de siècle. Mais on ne devait pas en parler ici, sous peine de représailles. Le mécontentement et la haine envers le Capitole étaient toujours là, mais maintenant, c'était un trop grand danger que de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Les pacificateurs avaient toujours été très sévères, et punissaient sans vergogne. Cependant, on savait tous qu'après deux rebellions, les districts seraient capables de relancer une nouvelle vague. Et ce, avec ou sans le district 13.

Nous marchâmes le loin des chemins de pierre à travers les champs. Le vent léger soulevait nos rires, enlevait nos problèmes, et balayait de son tendre souffle les kilomètres de céréales. La pauvreté qui régnait ici se remarquait malgré la beauté du paysage. Les habitants que l'on rencontrait étaient peu vêtus, pieds nus, des cicatrices partout sur le corps. Notre district était un des plus mutilés.

Encore une fois, en arrivant dans la ville, j'avais devant moi toute la splendeur du district. Nul besoin de luxe, de choses matérielles. Les rues, entourées de bâtiments austères montées en briques en terre, laissaient place, au centre ville à de magnifiques rues pavées – encore très grossièrement. Mes yeux gris se posèrent sur Natalya. Demain, j'espérais qu'aucun de nous ne sera tiré au sort. Je redoutais ce moment, s'agissant des cinquantièmes jeux. L'expiation, et donc une règle spéciale. J'en frissonnais d'avance. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient choisis, en aucun cas.

Je sentis alors une main douce se poser sur mon bras. Elle avait dû sentir mon inquiètude.

\- Tu sais, Gordon et moi avons seulement sept fois chacun notre nom inscrit. On n'avait pas besoin d'en prendre plus. Mais toi, cette année, ton nom est écrit sur vingt-un papiers. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu le sais bien Lya. Répondis-je, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- En tout cas, fais attention à toi. On se voit demain à la Moisson, chuchota-t-elle avant de me faire une bise.

\- Toi aussi... lui répondai-je.

Son père était très strict, et ce fut tout juste si j'avais eu le droit de la voir. Gordon avait des parents commerçants, il n'était donc pas dans le besoin. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de moi. Je devais travailler aux champs chaque jour. La considérant comme un membre de la famille, je me devais de la protéger, comme une sœur.

Et Gordon, mon meilleur ami. Je comptais sur lui, et nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. C'était mon frère. J'étais heureux ainsi malgré la précarité, alors je ne pouvais pas demander plus que des amis, une sœur et surtout une mère. C'était ma famille.

Tandis qu'ils entraient dans la boutique des parents de Gordon, je restais là, devant la porte, bloqué. J'avais un terrible pressentiment : et si tout devait se terminer ? _Mais non. Tu te fais de drôles d'idées. _Cependant, lorsque j'entrai, les sensations n'étaient plus les mêmes.


	3. Chapter 2 : La Moisson

Chapitre 2 : La Moisson

\- Allez, réveille-toi grand frère ! Vite, vite, maman veut que tu ailles te faire beau !

\- Mmmh...

Souvent, j'évitais de me faire réveiller par ma sœur. Comprenons qu'elle avait la mauvaise manie de se jetter sur mon lit et de sauter dans tous les sens. Cette fois-ci, c'était une exception, vu qu'elle était déjà habillée : elle portait une jolie petite robe bleue à fleurs qui tombait jusqu'à ses genoux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je remarquais que ma sœur serait terriblement belle plus âgée.

\- T'es magnifique soeurette.

\- Merci grand frère, répond-elle avec un sourire arrogant mêlé à un clin d'oeil.

Et elle sortit. Je me pris la tête à deux mains. J'avais fait un rêve étrange cette nuit. Je me souvenais juste du goût du sang, de sa couleur si écarlate. Je détestais cette couleur. Dans les moulins, nombre de personnes y avaient laissés leur bras. Pour un doigt perdu, c'était le bras qu'on tranchait. Sans oublier les vieilles machines agricoles défectueuses. Nous nourrissions le Capitole quand même, nom de Dieu ! De nombreuses vies gâchées, et nous ne pouvions même pas nous nourrir correctement, malgré la nourriture là, sous nos yeux. Il était raconté que, dans certains champs, les pacificateurs n'emmenaient que les corps quelques jours après, laissant une mare de sang à l'endroit et une longue traînée de sang sur les petits chemins comme de sombres souvenirs, de ceux qui vous disaient « Attention, tu peux être le prochain ». Un cauchemar vivant.

Je grognai et chassai ces idées en me levant, et marchai d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de bain. On n'avait l'eau qu'une demie heure par jour, le matin. Je croisai ma mère, qui m'embrassa rapidement, avant de me hâter. J'allais être en retard. Elle était magnifique, malgré son teint clair qui avait bruni ces quelques jours. Ses boucles brunes tombaient avec élégance sur ses épaules, et contrairement à l'impression que donnait son visage fin, je savais qu'elle était inquiète. Ma mère m'avait toujours dit que nos ancêtres venaient de l'Asie, un continent à l'opposé de Panem. Elle m'en avait raconté les plus belles histoires, mais également de sombres et sanglantes guerres. Notre situation n'est pas très loin de celles qu'ils avaient connu apparemment. Aujourd'hui, elle avait peur de perdre un autre membre de sa famille. Elle aimait profondément mon père, mais je sais qu'elle avait ressenti de la rancoeur quand deux jours après le drame, ivre, elle me repoussa brusquement en m'insultant de fils indigne, de bâtard. Cette nuit restera toujours l'une des plus sombres. Je pense qu'elle a extériorisé tous les sentiments du plus profond de son cœur. Contre moi. Mais, elle semblait avoir tout oublié le lendemain. Je savais très bien qu'elle se rappelait de tout... Depuis, je tentais de prendre le plus soin d'elle et de ma sœur, toute ma famille ayant été décimée, y compris mon bien-aimé grand-père.

Je mis mes vêtements les plus raffinés, les plus simples. Habillé d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir – choses que je tenais de mon père et qui étaient plutôt rare pour des gens du district - je pris la main de ma sœur, puis nous partîmes vers la Grande Place. Je vis Gordon qui me fit signe dans la file des dons sanguins.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure d'accord ?

Ma mère me lança un sourire tendre que je lui rendis. Je rejoignis Gordon, qui tentait par un moyen ou un autre de me laisser lui prêter mes vêtements, ses parents l'habillant selon leurs goûts, horribles pour tout dire. Il me répétait toujours que mes vêtements blancs iraient à merveille avec son teint noir, bien plus bronzé que le mien, bien qu'il ne travaillait pas. Après avoir donné un peu de notre sang, nous nous retournâmes et attendîmes Natalya à l'entrée de la place. Ma mère parlait avec les parents de Gordon. Aujourd'hui, bien qu'il était un jour funeste, l'endroit était encore plus magnifique sous le soleil de plomb. La petite fontaine déversait son bruit reposant dans toute la place. C'était comme un renouveau pour moi, la première fois que je voyais cette place sous cet angle. Il y avait un marché ici tous les mercredis, et les paysans, dont nous faisons partie, n'avaient en général pas assez d'argent pour y acheter quelque chose. J'aurais peut-être du y allerun jour. Tout à coup, deux mains se posèrent sur mes yeux. Je savais déjà de qui il s'agissait. Elle était la seule à faire ça malgré ses dix-sept ans, mais son côté enfantin la rendait terriblement attachante.

\- Natalya, tu tombes bien, on t'attendait. T'as déjà donné ton sang ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais arrivée en avance, alors je suis repartie voir ma mère.

\- Oh tout va bien alors, répondis-je.

Elle me lança un sourire magnifique, suivi d'un ricanement de mon ami. Je l'entendais déjà me parler d'étapes, comme à ses habitudes. J'avais pour l'instant, de choses beaucoup plus importantes à régler... Je relevai la tête lorsque j'entendis les pacificateurs arriver en compagnie du maire et de l'hôtesse. Le silence se posa sur la place, les discussions joyeuses s'étaient transformées en murmures. Il était temps d'aller se poster dans nos emplacements. La peur, bien que remplacée par l'habitude, était toujours présente. Mes entrailles commençaient à se tordre sous le coup de la pression. Les parents se séparèrent de leurs enfants avec des regards angoissés et des gestes tendres. Ma haine envers le Capitole ne fit qu'augmenter, mais mes mains devinrent moites, et mon corps tendu.

\- Bonne chance la miss.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et je lui souris, avant de me diriger avec Gordon vers l'arrière. Les dix-sept ans étaient derrière les plus jeunes et avant les majeurs. La distance entre l'estrade et notre rang me procurait un petit soulagement, celui d'être moins concerné par l'évènement que les petits, mais ce n'était sans doute pas une belle façon de penser. Nous étions tous comme des petits oisillons, piégés dans une cage immense, dont la sortie menait à la mort. Filles et garçons séparés. Je me plaçai près d'une connaissance que je saluai d'un hochement de tête avant de me concentrer sur l'estrade. Le maire commença son discours pompeux sur l'estrade. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé le père de Natalya. C'était un homme attiré par l'argent, et je pensais qu'il rêvait de vivre au Capitole. Mais il restait malgré tout poli avec les habitants de mon district, bien qu'on pouvait entrevoir son mépris lorsqu'il s'adresse à nous.

Je soupirai bruyamment. Tout cela n'était que la façade d'un abattoir de souffrances. Je haïssais le Capitole comme tous ceux - ou presque - qui étaient ici. Ils ne voulaient voir que nos maux, et ils s'en amusaient. Avant tout, je voulais protéger ma famille contre eux, je ferai tout pour y arriver. Mon père était un pacificateur mais il n'avait pas choisi son métier, il l'avait fait pour nous. Je ruminai sombrement mes pensées meurtrières mais un coup de coude de Gordon me ramena Il me montra d'un coup de tête l'estrade. L'hôtesse venait de s'avancer : Debora Mawlier du Capitole, toujours aussi extravagante avec son manteau jaune canari, était dans notre district depuis sept ans. Sept ans - et même plus - qu'il n'y a pas eu de vainqueur, et pourtant elle animait toujours ce moment avec joie. Brrr. L'année dernière, nos deux tributs étaient morts dans le bain de sang. Je me souvenais toujours de leurs visages. J'arpentai l'estrade des yeux : comme toujours, les vainqueurs étaient absents de la scène... Ils n'avaient sûrement pas envie de se bouger pour une cérémonie qui leur rappelait trop de souffrances.

\- Bienvenue, bienvenue à tous ! Je vous souhaite un joyeux Hunger Games ! Il me semble que cette année, les jeux seront spéciaux... Nous verrons la règle spéciale piochée par le Président Rain tout à l'heure. Cette année, tout sera différent !

Un murmure parcourut la foule. Les Expiations étaient synonyme de difficultés supplémentaires et un terrible ressentiment s'était déversé dans le moment. Debora leur sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de reprendre avec une voix pleine d'entrain :

\- Je vais donc procéder au tirage. Comme le veut la coutume, les filles d'abord. Qui aura l'immense honneur de représenter la population féminine du District 11 ? Puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Je tiquai à son expression : « immense honneur ». Eh bien, leur honneur, il pouvaient se le mettre là où ils le voulaient. Courir vers la mort ? Tuer ou être tué ? Ce n'étaient que des choix trop limités. On ne pouvait pas. Tenter d'y trouver une réponse était déjà un faux pas. La mort, ce n'était pas l'Homme qui devait la donner. On ne choisit jamais sa mort, on l'attend. Le meurtre n'était pas une décision, mais une malédiction, qui vous poursuit toute votre vie, sans jamais vous lâcher de ses yeux obscurs. Chaque nuit, se souvenir de l'odeur rouillé du sang, se réveiller au milieu des frissons qui vous glacent le corps, être seul. Rechercher un appui, un soutien, les méandres de l'âme perdus dans les mémoires d'un souvenir putride... Une horreur inhumaine, un monstre de l'esprit, et pourtant, il avait tout les droits d'exister.

L'ambiance devint tendue et j'entendis les sanglots de jeunes filles. Je regardai Natalya qui fixait droit devant elle, accrochée aux paroles de Deborah. Ma sœur n'avait pas encore l'âge, Dieu merci. Elle plongea sa main vernie de jaune canari – quelle couleur ! - dans une immense boule en verre située sur la gauche. Elle en toucha le fond, puis saisit un papier avec une rapidité que je n'aurais jamais vu chez elle. _Pas Natalya..._

Elle déplia le papier lentement, avant de prononcer d'une voix tonnante, qui résonna dans la place suivie par quelques échos ravageurs :

\- Hysela Rickson !

Immédiatement, un sentiment de soulagement me fit soupirer. Ok, ce n'était pas Natalya, parfait. Toutes nos têtes tournèrent d'un même geste vers la rangée des filles. Mais qui était-ce donc ? Je n'avais jamais entendu ce nom. En général, les enfants se côtoyaient tous au district, sauf quelques exceptions dues aux différences de richesse, bien que Natalya pouvait nous fréquenter. L'école était obligatoire et tous les enfants, mêmes les plus démunis pouvaient y aller. Enfin, cela n'empêchait pas que une grande partie des enfants travaillaient plutôt pour aider leurs parents. Une fille du rang des quatorze ans se démarqua, poussée par ses amies. Elle avait les yeux humides et tremblait de tout son corps. Elle avança tant bien que mal vers l'estrade et se plaça à côté de Debora qui lui prit la main, tout sourire.

Je la dévisageai. Elle n'avait pas le teint caractéristique de notre district, étant bien plus claire de peau, elle était donc bien lotie, n'étant pas aussi maigre comme la plupart des jeunes qui ne travaillaient pas. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient dans son dos. Elle fixa la foule d'un air vide, les larmes coulant à flots sur ses tendres joues. Elle paraissait fragile à ce moment, et il était facile de dire du premier coup d'oeil qu'elle ne savait pas se battre. La règle pourrait cependant lui donner une chance supplémentaire, ou bien au contraire, l'aider à mourir plus rapidement...

\- Bien. Nous avons maintenant le tribut féminin du district 11 ! Applaudissons-là !

Je pense qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de dire que comme toujours, elle fut pratiquement la seule à applaudir, tentant vainement d'alléger l'ambiance. Tous les visages étaient tendus. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de continuer :

\- Maintenant, nous avons besoin du tribut masculin.

Elle plongea sa main dans la boule à droite de l'estrade et en retira rapidement un papier. Je sentis les battements désespérés de mon cœur, et je priai inconsciemment pour que ni Gordon ni moi ne soyons choisis. Je le regardai, et il acquiesça silencieusement, les yeux graves. Ma prière allait-t-elle être écoutée, comme pour Natalya ?

\- L'heureux élu est... Shone Meevers !

J'écarquillai les yeux. Je me tournai vers Gordon, dans un geste d'ultime désespoir... Comme s'il allait me sortir de cette situation. Rêvais-je ? Il paraissait aussi étonné que moi mais, voyant les pacificateurs arriver, il me poussa doucement encore du rang. Son regard était triste mais vide. Il avait sûrement dû penser que j'étais déjà perdu, qu'il n'y avait que la mort qui pouvait m'atteindre. Je lui en avais voulu à ce moment.

On m'avait souvent dit dans mon enfance que quelque soient les dés qui régissent sur notre destin, il y avait toujours une façon de les diriger. Qu'il y avait toujours une façon de les influencer. On disait également que « le hasard faisait bien les choses ». Y avait-il quelqu'un ici qui pourrait être heureux de ce choix ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ? Peut-être était-ce le jour où j'avais volé du pain pour en donner au gosse affamé au coin de la rue ? Peut-être la cause était les coups de poing que j'avais balancé au gosse que j'avais surpris en train de voler dans les champs ?

J'avançai maladroitement dans le couloir encadré par les pacificateurs, entre les deux rangées, sentant le regard de tous les enfants dans mon dos. Gar...Garder l'air fier. Je frôlai sans le vouloir Natalya en passant près d'elle. Elle sursauta, des larmes coulant le long de sa joue. Je lui souris doucement. Elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Je montai les escaliers, les gestes mécaniques comme si une pierre entachait mes mouvements. Je me plaçai à côté de l'hôtesse qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire et je regardai la foule. Gordon, bien que rarement triste, pleurait mais tentait de reprendre contrôle. Natalya ne me regardait pas. Elle était plongée dans les bras de sa voisine. Tous les visages que j'essayais de reconnaître, ou de retenir n'étaient plus rien. Quant à ma sœur... Elle ne semblait pas croire la situation, mais se mit tout à coup à éclater en sanglots. Elsa... C'était là que je comprenais vraiment que je venais d'entrer dans les jeux. Ma mère comprendra mes intentions. Elle devait faire face au pire. Tous les hommes dans ma famille sont-ils maudis ? Mon grand-père était dans cette même situation... Le chagrin à quoi devaient faire face ma mère et ma sœur était sûrement pires que le mien.

\- Quel âge avez-vous mes petits ?

\- Qua... Quatorze ans, répondit Hysela.

\- Dix-sept, j'enchaînai.

\- C'est parfait mes cocos !

Elle nous demanda de nous serrer la main. Voilà donc ma partenaire de district. Ses yeux brillaient d'effroi, mais elle ne me regardait pas. Serait-il pertinent de faire une alliance avec elle ?

\- Applaudissez donc vos deux tributs qui vous représenteront lors des 50èmes jeux ! Puisse le sort leur être favorable ! Maintenant, regardons tous ensemble le tirage de la règle de l'Expiation ! Tonna t-elle en levant nos mains jointes.

Je jetai un dernier regard à la foule, muscles contractés. Ils étaient presque soulagés, vu que c'était la fin de la terrible Moisson. On voyait sur les visages des enfants des expressions de joie, des sourires et même des rires. Moi, qui devait faire partie de ceux-là avant, me mis à les détester. Deux enfants étaient envoyés à la mort, et on riait ? Mais qui donc étais-je pour réagir comme cela auparavant... Maintenant, il ne restait plus que la fameuse règle. Les écrans encadrant la place sortirent de leur sommeil et se mirent à transmettre une vidéo de haute qualité. Dans un grésillement broyant, on voyait apparaître le Président Rain, la quarantaine, les cheveux bruns tombant sur les épaules, saluer le peuple de Panem avec fermeté.

\- Bonjour cher peuple de Panem. J'espère que vous prenez plaisir en ces jeux, qui, je vous le rappelle, est en votre honneur à vous les districts qui me regardent. Je me dois aujourd'hui de faire sous vos yeux le tirage de la règle de l'Expiation. Ces jeux seront ainsi modifiés et j'espère qu'ils vous divertiront encore plus que les éditions précédentes. Procédons au tirage !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il piocha dans une boite devant lui sur la table. Il en tira un papier et lut son contenu à haute voix. Une grimace, que je désignai comme une tentative de sourire, tomba sur son visage.

\- J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que les tributs devront se lier par deux lors de ces jeux ! Ce seront donc deux vainqueurs cette année. Les détails seront expliqués plus tard... Cependant, vous vous doutez que les difficultés n'en seront que plus fortes.

La vidéo se coupa d'elle même, et le sourire bestial du Président resta dans ma tête. Deux vainqueurs ? Depuis quand les jeux et les juges devenaient-ils aussi cléments ? Se lier par deux ? Il s'agissait évidemment d'un avantage ou d'un inconvénient... Une règle à double tranchant, mais tout dépendait évidemment des limites imposées. Comment seront choisis les pairs ? Quelles sont les règles ? Je n'allais pas cracher sur une chance supplémentaire de m'en sortir. La foule souffla et des murmures parvinrent jusqu'à mes oreilles.

\- Mais c'est extraordinaire ! Double chance de t'en sortir !

\- C'est une ruse du Capitole ! Je suis sûre qu'ils ne vont rien faire !

\- J'aurais du participer, si jamais je suis pioché l'année prochaine...

A l'écoute de cette dernière phrase, je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un grognement. Comment pouvait-on vouloir participer, même avec une règle telle que celle-ci ? Il était sûr que le Président avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Mais rapidement, Debora salua la foule, et accompagnée des Pacificateurs, elle nous emmena à la mairie.

Sous la poussée des pacificateurs, j'aperçus les champs blonds au loin et le ciel dénué de tout nuage. Ce fut sûrement la dernière vue que j'eus de mon District. Je serrai les poings inconsciemment. C'était fini. Tout était fini, il n'y avait plus de retour. Une larme coula de mon œil droit et s'écrasa au sol.


End file.
